The Chronicles of the Night Legion
The Chronicles of the Night Legion; Chronicle 1 Genre: Short story series, part script. Dramatis Personae: River: fluffy brown vixen with green eyes. Bears the Mark of the Raven. Specified as a cross fox. Lucas: snow-white fixen with crimson-red eyes and red swirls in his fur. Specified as an arctic fox and is unusually tall for his species. Zion: black fixen with tyrian purple eyes and a scar on his cheek. Specified as a silver fox. Angel: short, fluffy brown-and-tawny vixen with amber eyes and white paws. Specified as a cross fox. Supersonic: dark gray fixen with cobalt-blue eyes and dark brown ears. Specified as a Darwin's fox. Spark: silver vixen with pale green eyes and white stripes. Specified as a silver fox. Definitions: Fixen: male fox Vixen: female fox Pelt: fur of an animal Prologue Into the Shadows Tendrils of sunlight peered into the forest canopy, ''their cheerful rays of light shimmering boldly against the foreboding shadows that stalked about behind the trees, the atmosphere becoming dream-like. The shamrock-green leaves turned into a beautiful marigold, the darkened brown forest floor now glistening a mesmerizing syrup-brown. And yet, nothing felt right. Shadow knew, as she stood in the tranquil heaven, that something wasn't right. It left her befuddled. ''Why does it feel so wrong? She turned, thinking that something was following her, then turned back around again. A shiver ran down her back as an owl shrieked in the distance, it's lonely cry seemingly devastating. She padded through the forest, her pelt prickling with every step. Oh, the silence after a shattering cry; how ominous it seemed to be. A few drawn-out moments later, something cracked, and she whipped around, bristling. A strange scent wafted into her nose, and she suppressed a shudder. It can't be . . . Two foxes emerged the heather, their eyes glinting maliciously. Shadow swallowed, hard. "Shadow," whispered the jet -black fox to the right, his whisper menacing. "Why did you leave home?" Shadow ignited the flames of her element and snarled, "That was never my home! Just leave me alone!!" The piercing memories were too much for her and she lashed out, restraining the urge to use her fire in order not to physically hurt the people she once cared for. A dark gray fox from the left intercepted her and hissed, "You're not going anywhere after what you've done. You need to pay!" He pounced on her, and she clawed against him in her own defense. Claws raked against her skin and she gave a yelp of pain, however and bit hard into the flesh of her opponent. They tumbled along the ground; leaving dust flurries in their wake. Shadow kicked her opponent off of her and jumped back to her paws, slipping into a fighting position. "I wasn't even using my fire," she hissed, and the ash-gray fox snarled and flung at her, only to stop mid-leap; frozen stiff. "Enough," the blackened fox snarled, and padded towards Shadow. They were so close that anyone walking by thought they were going to kiss; though obviously it wasn't the case. "How about we make a deal," he hissed in a low voice. " you give us what we want, and we'll set you free from the spell. " Shadow scoffed. "After all this time, Slate, after all the lies, you think I'm going to believe that?" "It's either that or your life," he retorted, slowly raising a blade from his utility belt. Shadow sighed. This was always a tough decision for her, no matter how many times she was asked this. "Fine," she muttered. These were her brothers, after all. .. "Alright," Slate affirmed, undoing the freeze spell he put on his brother. The ash-gray fell to his paws and shook out his pelt,looking a little sick from being frozen in time for a while. The three of them walked through the forest. Shadow remained apprehensive of her brothers, keeping a watchful eye out for any of their tricks as they made their way into the shadows that lie beyond the edge of the forest. Installment I. COMING SOON! Category:Fanfictions Category:Unfinished Fanfictions